


Dirk and Roxy: Begin awkward sloppy makeouts

by ExileOblivion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's their first time...things can't possibly be /that/ bad...right...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk and Roxy: Begin awkward sloppy makeouts

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for some writing prompts on tumblr, and one anon requested Dirk/Roxy smut where it's both their first time, and it's really awkward and hilarious. I hope I did their idea some justice, it was a lot of fun to write!

"Soooo...." Roxy drew out the word as she leaned back on Dirk's bed, and began to swing her legs in a slightly irritated manner.

The air was incredibly thick around the two teens, almost enough that it was starting to suffocate them. She watched Dirk pace back and forth, and frowned as he remained silent.

"Are we gonna do the vertical monster mash, or should I go find another way of entertainin' myself?"

Dirk stopped and looked over at her, at least that's what it looked it. Dirk's signature glasses remained fixed on his face, along with an unreadable expression that made things even more irritating for Roxy.

"Do you have to phrase it like that...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; are we gonna bang? Is that better?" She chuckled and shifted her weight on her left arm, and struck a slightly suggestive pose.

Dirk shook his head and let out a small sigh. He silently began to wonder if this was such a good idea, especially since he had never been with a girl before...or anyone for that matter.

Summoning up his courage, Dirk crossed the room and hoped for the best. Placing a knee on the bed, he leaned down and began to kiss along the right side of Roxy's neck.

"Ouch! Take those damn things off, will ya?" Roxy whimpered and pulled away from, immediately grabbing his sunglasses, and threw them in a random direction behind him.

"S-sorry" Dirk frowned and looked away from her, feeling vulnerable without them.

Roxy took the initiative and pulled Dirk on top of her, wasting no time in kissing his neck the same way as he had kissed hers. Dirk's nerves began to ease, and soon felt his hips begin to buck against hers.

Roxy's hands began to wander along Dirk's back, slipping slowly downward until they came to the end of his shirt. A moment later, Dirk leaned up just enough to pull it over his head, and discarded it to the floor.

In one swift movement, he wrapped his arms around Roxy's waist, and flipped her on top of him. 

"Check you out, Mr. Smooth" Roxy smiled, impressed that Dirk was capable of such a thing.

"Sometimes I am. Specially when I'm trying to make up for the fact I almost stabbed you with my shades earlier" He chuckled, but it quickly turned in to a moan as Roxy began to kiss his neck.

As Roxy trailed kisses slowly down Dirk's chest, he couldn't help but to let his eyes close, and bask in the feelings that began to overwhelm him. His whole body felt as though it were being dipped in lava, making it almost impossible to keep still or quiet.

So far, he had to admit things were going better than he expected. His body began to relax as he felt Roxy's hands at his pants, and felt a shiver roll down his back as thoughts of what was to come began flooding his mind.

"Should I make a bet on if you're wearin' some kinda girly underwears?" Roxy giggled, almost ruining the mood.

"Roxy, just...get on with it"

"Alright, alright" She huffed as she began to work Dirk's pants and boxers down to his knees. 

Feeling Roxy's hand on his member was an odd sensation. Her touch was softer and more gentle than his, and the way her fingertips ghosted over his skin so effortlessly sent shivers and pleasure down his body.

Just when things were getting good, Roxy suddenly stopped, but before Dirk could open his eyes or ask her what she was doing, he felt Roxy's lips enveloping his length.

He let out a low moan at this, and lazily began to buck his hips in rhythm of Roxy's movement. A few minutes of this went by, before he finally opened his eyes to watch her.

And when he did, he wished he hadn't.

One of Roxy's favorite makeup choices - her black lipstick - was now staining almost every inch of Dirk's member.

"R-ROXY!" He screamed out, making Roxy jump back.

"What?"

"Your freaking lipstick! Look!" Dirk quickly sat up and let out an annoyed sigh. Roxy gave him a confused look, before she looked down at his lap, and began to laugh.

"Oh em gee, I'm so sorry Dirky" He glared at her before getting off the bed, stomping off the bathroom and let bathroom door slam behind him.

For the next twenty minutes, Roxy couldn't stop laughing. Dirk wish he could just crawl under a rock and die.


End file.
